Why Not?
by KhmerBotum
Summary: Thalia Grace. Nico di Angelo. Other wise known as one of the worlds best punk-rock band. When Nico wants to take things to the next level with Thalia, he finds out that she's needed to date one of Hollywood's big boys. What will he do? Sequel to Why We Left but is not needed to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Thalia Grace. Nico di Angelo. Other wise known as one of the worlds best punk-rock band. When Nico wants to take things to the next level with Thalia, he finds out that she's needed to date one of Hollywood's big boys. What will he do?_

**Thalia**

You think being famous is easy? Wrong. I was listening to Green Day while Nico was taking a nap. His hair was shaggy and dark, like one of those styles girls call "sex hair." He snored a little, not what you expect from Death's child. I don't know why I was looking at him, I mean I kissed him once. Big deal. The bus came to a stop.

"Nico." I poked him with a drumstick. "Wake up." When he didn't answer, I poked him again.

"Huh?" He asked all groggy after the sixth time. "Oh, 5 more minutes." I slapped him.

"Wake up Death Breath, or I'll tell _everyone_ you used to play with dolls."

"They we action figures!"

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Fine, I'll get up." We walked together to one of the newer recording studios.

"Hello dears." A woman greeted us. "I'm Sage and I'm your new personal assistant, follow me please to get your new look ready." We both groaned. I didn't know we had to go through this.

We stepped though the door and into a personal solon kinda place and a man waiting for us. "Welcome darlings." He said with a thick, snooty accent. "Please welcome the new you. Ladies first." He pointed a narrow, manicured finger at me.

"Now, your hair is a little bushy, so we're going to wash and condition it." I was pretty sure I saw Nico laugh with a video camera in his hand. They poured freezing cold water on me and dried it with a leaf blower called a hairdryer then spiked the tips up with gel.

"Good. And your style is cute with the tiara thingy." (I kept a replica as a souvenir.) "But let's get rid of that and give you more of a punk look." More punk? Who does this guy think he is?

The freak handed me a white T-shirt that said **TRUST NO BITCH** in bold letters, ripped black jeans with lots of zippers, big black combat boots, a grey beanie, and two bracelets: both rubber that either said My Chemical Romance or Green Day. Then shooed me into the dressing room. When I stepped out Nico was staring at me in the wierd way.

"Wonderful." He clapped. "Now for the male." This guy is insane. After a while Nico came back wearing a T-shirt with a skull on it, (no shocker there), tight black jeans and black shoes with spikes. He had purple rubber bands around his hands and his hair looked messier than before but styled with gel.

"You two look great." Sage commented. "Now on to business, what's the name of the band?" Nico bit his lip.

"We haven't got one." She put down her clipboard and looked at us.

"I see, I helped Greek and Roman pick their name, I can help you. Let's see." She took a moment to study us. "People see black as hell, and if you're here right know you need some sort of power, so..." she stopped there to let us finish the sentence.

"Immortal?" Nico asked. She tilted her head.

"Half-Bloods?" I shouted out thinking of my half-brother Hercules. She smiled.

"Welcome The Half-Bloods."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back and I'll be updating every other week or so. This song is copyrighted by my uncle. He and his friend Princy B. make their own rap videos and put them on YouTube, so I guess it's not fully copyrighted. Anyway, the song is called Set You Free. Also, my uncle's part of the rap is SO un-understandable so I didn't do that part.**

Why Not? Chapter 2

_5 months later... _**(I'm not gonna bore you with the facts.)**

**Nico**

"Thalia, Thalia." I groaned in my sleep. My suggestion is, if ever go on a tour with a band mate, stop trying to say her name in your sleep, just to be sure. Then my alarm clock rang.

"Nico." Thalia called from the other room. "Turn that off or I swear on the river of Styx that I will-"

"Okay Grace!" I yelled back and punched the big button. Then I got up and did my routines, you know, take a shower, dress in black, mess up my hair again. The routine of a rock star. I stalked down the stairs and sat down next to Thalia and Sage. Thalia looked like the usual in the morning, unwashed hair in bird's nest, rubbing her eyes with her triceps and a Green Day T-shirt.

"Any news?" I asked her when she started chopping up the newspaper with a butter knife just because.

"Hmm, oh, My Chemical Romance broke up." _What! NO!_

"Not that. You know what I mean." I argued. Tonight we have a concert and our manager thinks that I should do a rap. It's totally messed up, I mean, we're a punk-emo band, but he thinks that the Half Bloods "need a new sound" and that.

"No." She muttered. "I'm not in charge of that. Sage?"

"Dress fitting at two." We both groaned. "Sound check at four." We groaned louder. "And concert at 6." We both nodded are heads at that one.

"Okay." We said at the same time. Me and Thalia looked at each other, then she shocked me.

_3 Hours Later..._

"Nico." My sound engineer Jacky addressed me. "Okay, what do you have down so far?" I stuffed my notebook (if you call it a diary I will suck you into the earth alive) in her face. She quickly scrolled her eyes down the pages and handed it back to me. "Was that written for someone special?" She asked. I blinked before lying.

"Nope."

_2 hours Later..._

"You're on in 5." Thalia told me while taking a bite into a square of ambrosia. Funny thing, she tried to learn a new dance move but slipped on her leg, she looked kinda cute in pain. Okay, that's it! I'm losing my cool AND emo!

"Okay, better get going then." I said as I walked off to the stage and pulled my hoodie up. I waited patiently for the announcer.

"Ladies and gentleman...please welcome for your opening act...Nico di Angelo preforming his new rap...Set You Free featuring V8." The crowd cheered.

_"hey girl, how you do, what's the day, just wanted to know that your lookin' real great  
__Ah, put a smile on your face, 'cause seems to me you haven't smiled for days but it's all gravy, come here baby,  
'cause let me put it on you all night hold up, let me back up right quick, she pull me closer, say she wanna be my chick  
that's when I knew she was already digging my swag, digging my swag, dig-digging digging my swag  
lil' mama digging the way that I walk, the way that I talk, keep my fingers on lock  
I don't know I'm just being myself, lil' mama digging me instead of digging my weft, (weft)  
Well, I don't mean to brag, but she's already all over their digging my swag"_

I waited for V8 to sing his solo.

**("I'm all alone girl you need to be, right here in my arms girl I set you free I know you feeling me, 'cause girl your feeling that, oh I know your feelin' my swag")**

_"I could tell by the way your staring, that your feeling me in the fit that I'm wearing  
you know how I do, you know how I does, eyes low from the, she feelin' me  
she like the way that I'm getting that paper, writing in the scraper, the opposite of the faker  
I'm just doin' my thing, them policies 42 are twang,  
I know you feelin' me, I know you feelin' me, so you can stop acting like you ain't feelin' me  
I know you wanna roll, roll with the hustlers, don't get me twisted with a broke down customer  
'cause I'm the opposite of that, you so pretty with your ass so fat  
ha, you like the way that I speak gay, gotcha so, made ya shake that leg"_

**("girl I'm all alone girl you need to be, right here in my arms girl I'll set you free") **And he continued his part of the rap. The crowd cheered at the end.

"Thank you guys. Let's give it up for V8 and enjoy the rest of my concert." And walked away with him.

* * *

**Good chapter huh? No. Well, this chapter is just one of those transitioning ones, the next one will start to built up the plot. See you then! On...May 4th. (Special day.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back again. Happy Birthday to me! Happy May 4th! So, I would like to tell you some things. If you're thinking (and I know you are) WTF?! Does she want some stalkers? I don't really need any but hey, it's not like I have anything worth you taking away from me! I would not be as un-mentally challenged then I am in real life without my three best friends: Katie, Juliet, and Cheyenne. Love you girls! Anyway, on with the story:**

Why Not? Chapter 03

**Nico**

"That was so awesome!" Thalia bumped me with her blue electric while we were walking to our dressing room at the end of the concert. "Way to put a twist on the old routine."

"Hey Nico, Thalia." Sage called our names while running towards us with her squeaky heels. "You have a meeting with Derrick in your dressing room." She reminded us. Oh great. Derrick was once a rock star back in the day, then a music video director, and now a manager, and...we're stuck with him because he knows we're we live and threatened to take away are pets.

"Okay." Thalia muttered. "Let's get this over with."

_A trip to the dressing room later..._

"Sup kids." Derrick greeted. "Okay, on to business, you're going on tour with a band in a month." Okay, I'm pretty sure either he forgot to take his medication, or dink coffee this morning.

"We're going on tour?" Thalia repeated questionably. "With who?" Derrick handed her a paper with our tour schedule on it. She quickly scanned the paper then said

"Greek and Roman." Thalia almost squealed, and she never squeals. It has been a long time since we saw our old friends.

"So how are we going to get there?" I asked. "Like a train, or bus..." She rambled, hoping not to hear-

"Plane." Derrick answered. _That_. Thalia and I froze. "Okay, get a move on, you guys are needed at the studios tomorrow." He got out of the chair and took a long sip of diet coke.

_One night of not sleeping later..._

"Hey Thalia." I greeted, she looked scared out of her mind. Must be from the planned plane trip.

"Hey Nico." She responded all queasy. "So. After recording we have the rest of the day off." I nodded Before she walked away. Then I immediately knew what I was going to ask her out.

**Thalia**

I'm SO stupid! I reminded Nico that we have a day off today and I think he wants to ask me out. The truth is, I like him, a lot. But now I'm starting to have some mixed feelings due to the fact I have to-oh great, here he comes.

* * *

**Hey, sorry that was so short, but to tell you the truth I'm really behind on homework, but anyway, Happy Birthday to me! I'll try to make it a longer chapter next time, and add more of a description which I totally suck at!**


	4. Chapter 4

Why Not? Chapter 04

**Nico**

I can't believe she said _no _to my simple question. _"Would you like to have lunch together?"_ At first, she looked shocked, even a little frightened which is _way_ out of character. I sighed flipping through my playlist. I _still_ don't know how I stared off with Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides, to Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato, I hate love. "Well." I grumbled to myself. "Playing hard to get and jealously is stupid. Time to stop sticking your head under the dirt if she just doesn't feel the same way."

**Thalia**

I hate myself right now! I mean, I broke Death Breath's heart, but not on purpose. "Hey Pinecone Face." Nico said sitting down in one of the other chairs around me like he usually does, but today he had a reason. "So, when is Derrick and Sage getting here?" He complained. "They sent us a text to meet us here in 20 minutes one hour ago." I looked down, suddenly interested in my combat boots before nodding.

"Hey." Sage barged in. "Sorry we're-what happened to you?" She demanded at Nico, putting her hands on her hips. When I looked at Nico, I almost jumped. He looked like he just had a water gun fight with Percy, his clothes were all wrinkled and torn up, his hair was an old wet mop and his face looked like he tried to cut himself and was gloomier then ever. But all he did was shrug.

"New emo style." Nico answered before Derrick stepped in the room.

"Hey Nico, love that new look Lauren set up for you, anyways, we're here to discuss the plan. How's it going so far Grace?" He asked. Nico looked at him dumbstruck.

"W-wh-what plan?" He spluttered. Sage shook her head.

"That's right. We only told Thalia. Anyways, she's going to fake date with the lead singer of _The Feel _to sell extra albums, then after that they break up for some totally stupid reason we get to keep the profits from all the records we sold!" Sage smiled innocently that made Nico look like he was about to choke him but some how managed to resist.

"So you're telling me that Thalia is going to 'date'" he said adding quotes. "The lead singer of one of the biggest butt kissing boy bands in all Hollywood?" Sage and Derrick nodded. "How are you guys gonna pull _that_ off?" He chuckled.

"We have are ways." Derrick said drunk at...3 pm. Wow, this dude could be a child do Mr. D. "We start tomorrow." He shot out before shooing us away.

_Tomorrow_

I waited patiently in the music room where I was told to meet my date, when Nico stepped in the room.

"Hey Thalia." He greeted. "Have you seen my iPod shuffle, I left it here earlier." I nodded before tossing him the black square that doesn't attract as much monsters. "So, who's your date?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet he's suppose to be here by-" I was interrupted pay the door being swung open. "Luke!"

* * *

**No BAD comments please.**


End file.
